


what i wish for

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, jun is only mentioned as well, wonwoo is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: he's in love with the wrong person.





	what i wish for

mingyu's in love with minghao.

he's burning, on fire, dying. minghao can't love him, won't love him because fate has not set them up. fate, destiny, whatever you call it. everyone listens to it. hearts, souls, minds. they were not meant to be, so they couldn't be. mingyu can't love minghao yet he still does. the name on his wrist reads 'wonwoo' and minghao's reads 'junhui'. they aren't meant to be.

they will never be meant to be.

still, on every birthday, every wish, every prayer is for minghao to be in his arms. for minghao to feel something in his chest, to feel in home in mingyu's bed. for minghao to love someone like mingyu.

mingyu is a defect in the system.

you are not supposed to love someone that is not written on your wrist. you are not supposed to defy fate or the gods. mingyu has done them both. even so, mingyu continues loving minghao even through the suffering and pain. and maybe one day, one day in a different lifetime mingyu and minghao will be born again and

 _mingyu_ will be written on minghao's wrist and  _minghao_ will be written on mingyu's.

it's his only wish.

 


End file.
